yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2
Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2 is the second episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With some help from Catrina, Scorpan, The Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers, They must use their Adventure Power to defeat Queen Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor, Emperor Mavro and their followers to retrieve the power of the Corona Aurora and the Eternal Tiara. Healing Rarity's Leg/Sprixie Princesses told them about the Eternal Tiara At Ransik's New Secret Lab in Crystal Prep Academy, Florida healed Rarity's leg as she feels better. Then, The Sprixie Princesses told the Rangers about the Eternal Tiara need to put along with the Corona Aurora for ultimate Adventure Power. The Adventure Rangers Arrives Later, Discord, Catrina and Scorpan arrived and brought the Lightspeed Rangers: Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana and Ryan, the Overdrive Rangers: Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Tyzonn and Sentinel Knight and the Mega Rangers: Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia, Emma, Orion and Robo Knight to help them out. The next plan on Ivan Ooze's agenda Back at Ivan Ooze's Lair, Ivan has a brilliant idea to destroy the Harmony Force Rangers by grabbing hold of the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora so he'd get Flurry Heart. Meeting at Hartford Mansion/Discussing about Ivan Ooze's evil alliance And from that moment on, Twilight, Carter, Mack, Troy and their friends arrived at Hartford Mansion and met with Andrew Hartford, Spencer, Vella, Captan William Mitchell, Angela Fairweather Rawlings and Tensou. Soon, They made a discussion about Ivan's evil alliance. Then, Sentinel Knight fortold about the combined power of the Eternal Tiara and Corona Aurora can grant many wishes. The Platinum Circle Ceremony/The Disney Force Rangers joins the Advanced Rangers Soon, Twilight, her friends, Florida, Ten Sprixie Princesses, Jankenman, Aikko, Catrina, Scorpan, Ransik, Diabolico, Loki, Sentinel Knight, Norg and Dulcea prepared the Platinum Circle Ceremony as they merge the magic of the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora and by forming a Circle Formation. Later, Discord returns with the Disney Force Rangers: Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Minnie and Oswald who're send by Yen Sid to help them and join the advanced rangers and stop Ivan Ooze and his dark alliance. The Fight Continues/Time for an Adventure Power Team Up When the fight continues, The Harmony Force and the Advanced Rangers began their Adventure Power Team Up with the Lightspeed, Overdrive and Super Mega Rangers to put a stop to Queen Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor, Emperor Mavro and their evil armies and generals heirs. Twilight and the Red Rangers fought off Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor and Mavro During the battle, Twilight, Carter, Mack and Troy fought off with Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor and Mavro until they finished them off with one blast. At last, Queen Bansheera, Flurious, Moltor and Emperor Mavro were no more once again. Taking down OozeDemon/Summoning the Megazords And then, Yuna brought down OozeDemon with one rainbow strike with her Elemental Sword. Suddenly, Ivan Ooze make OozeDemon bigger with his own Ooze. So, They've called on their Zords as they formed the Lightspeed Solarzord, Supertrain Megazord and Omega Megazord. Just as the Elemental Megazord wasn't strong enough, Captin Mitchell and Andrew sends out some new Adventure Power Zords given by Gosei. Soon, The new Zords combined with the Elemental Megazord into the Mega Rescue Harmony Megazord. At last, The Megazords took down OozeDemon for good. The Power Rangers won/New Recruits for Ivan Ooze Finally, The Power Rangers won the fight as Twilight and her friends gave their thanks to Carter, Mack, Troy and their friends for their help. Back at Ivan Ooze's Lair, Ivan has a great idea for his new recruits. Celebrating a Victory/Twilight warns her brother and Cadance Back at Jankenland, The Rangers celebrating for their victory and Florida joins the team for the supporter. Then, Twilight warned Dean Cadance and Shining Armor about Ivan Ooze's attempt to get hold of Flurry Heart for his own dark purpose. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Overdrive Rangers Mega Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Charlie Brown *Linus Van Pelt *Franklin *Lucy Van Pelt *Sally Brown *Schroeder *Shermy *Snoopy *Woodstock *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Betty *Violet *Patty *Eudora *Frieda *Rerun Van Pelt *Pig Pen *Emma the Little Red haired Girl *Discord *Catrina *Scorpan *Aikko *Jankenman *The Sprixie Princesses *Captain William Mitchell *Angela Fairweather Rawlings *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Tensou Disney Force Rangers Super RPM Rangers Fanatsy Overdrive Rangers Dino Samurai Rangers Super Ninja Rangers Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Queen Bansheera *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Flurious *Moltor *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Emperor Mavro *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker Trivia *The Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers will make their appearance. *The Eternal Tiara will return in the episode along with the Corona Aurora combines together within power of the seven and five Crown Jewels. *The Disney Force Rangers join together the Advanced Rangers of Super RPM and Ninja, Dino Samurai and Fantasy Overdrive. *Aikko, Jankenman and the Sprixie Princesses along with Florida will make the shine by the Crystal Flowers and retrieve the Eternal Tiara and the Corona Aurora. Transcript *Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes